Alfred in a Box
by Arleistotle
Summary: Alfred's life may never be the same after Mathew wrecks Arthur's Car now that the boy's father suggested that the boys might be a little closer than normal. Can Alfred successfully hide his feelings?
1. MY CAR! Medic!

There was something wrong with Matthew. Arthur would have figured that it would have been America that would be the one to call him in that afternoon or sometime soon so one could imagine the look on his face when it had been Canada instead. "Dad…I have something to tell you…" Arthur massaged the corner of his eyes with his fingers.

"If it's about you being Gay and in love with your brother, I already knew it. It was just a matter of time, okay? I blame France. I really-"

"WHAT? NO DAD, NO!" Mathew shrieked. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THAT'S DISGUSTING! I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I GOT THE CAR WRECKED AT THE HOCKY GAME!" The boy clapped his hands over his mouth. That did not go how he thought it would. "Dad, I'm really sorry! I called the center from the other team a sodding hoser and he took the stick to the car and-"

"Mathew," Arthur said, newly infuriated "I would rather have heard that you were gay for your brother than hear that YOU WRECKED MY BLOODY CAR!" Arthur lept up out of his arm chair and pointed to the boy's room. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Yes Dad." Mathew sighed and went.

"Mon amor?" Francis ran out of the kitchen, spatula in hand. "qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? What happened?"

"Your son just crashed our car! That's what happened! I WAS PREPAIRED FOR THE WORST!" he screamed at the door. "but unfortunately there are worse things than knowing your son is gay and into incest."

France looked shocked "HE IS? Mon Mattieu?" He leaned against the door frame. "Impossible."

"No, Francis, that wasn't what he wanted to tell me. He WRECKED MY CAR!"

"is that all?" France shrugged and retreated into the kitchen. "Just go by a new one."

"I liked my car." England pouted. He had been so sure. Alfred and Mathew had seemed so close recently. Arthur had been prepared to accept his sons' gay love. He was a little disappointed now that he hadn't received the opportunity to show just how "hip" and forward thinking he was. "And I thought I told you not to speak that god damned devil language in my house Francis!"

-Mean while, in the boy's room-

"AH! Get that away from me Al!" Mathew cried as he squirmed out of his brother's grasp. "That's disgusting!"

"You know you like it! It feels nice doesn't it!"

"That's so wrong! Stop rubbing me with it! Ew ew ew! I'm telling papa!"

"Just hold still!"

Canada began to cry. "Get your Gym sock out of my face Alfred, that's so gross!"

"Awn. Don't cry you big baby!" Alfred got off the younger nation. "You're going to be twenty years old. You'll never get a girl acting like a little pussy." Going over to the bean bag chair at the center of the room Alfred resumed his game. "Metal gear solid rocks, Matthew; I don't understand why you don't play it. Oh look, a Russian." Canada sniffed and watched Alfred take down a Russian guard with a little too much pleasure. _How cute? Dad's off his rocker. There's no way I'd be in love with this sick motherfucker._

"Do you really think I'll never get a girlfriend Al?" Alfred, engrossed in his game, only nodded blankly. "Dad…seems to think that… you and I are…"

"Are what?"

"You know boyfriend and boyfriend or something." Matthew blushed and added quickly. "I set him straight right away! Don't worry. I don't know what he was thinking." There was a long pause and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of snake crawling around in the Russian wilderness. "Al?"

"Mathew, could you please go get me a soda?"

"S-Sure. Alright. I'll be right back." Mathew got up and left.

Alfred heard the door shut behind his brother. "Para-Medic? Can I eat him?" He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose and covered his blush with his hands.


	2. The Shame Game

Recap: ALFRED WANTS TO EAT MATTHEW! *cough cough* carry on.

* * *

"Al? He must be in the restroom." An evil smirk crossed Canada's face. He saved and turned off Al's game. "Time for some persona." Alfred had bought Matthew Persona 4 for his birthday. "Let's go save Kanji!" The maple loving Country pumped his fist into the air. He liked feeling like a hero when he rescued people in the virtual world. However the scene that unfolded made him blush. Kanji was acting gay. Not just gay Homohockeystick gay. Sounds emanated from his lisping frame and Matthew blushed. He could have sworn he heard a moan or two. The further up the boy got the quieter the moans were. 'Thank god.' Matthew couldn't take such noises, even if it was the sound of another man. It made him feel quite odd. He was very sensitive. 'I wonder where Alfred went…'

Where had Alfred gone? He was in the bathroom wiping the shame off his hand and thighs. '"every time a boy masturbates an angel cries" "what about girls Romano?" "What are you? Stupid? Girls can't masturbate!"' Alfred smiled a little as he remembered the conversation he had with the little Catholic boy up the street. Well, not so little any more. He was the same age as Alfred practically. They were kids when they had discovered Spain's stash of porn. Alfred had the job of explaining to both his little brother and the two Vargas twins what they were for. "what am I doing?" Alfred asked laying his head back on the tub, clutching a wash rag in his hand. His member, while still impressive was quite obviously spent. The mental picture of Alfred "devouring" his younger brother had gotten him hot and bothered. 'Dad was right about one thing though. Man I'm lame.' He stood and put his pants back on. Before leaving the bathroom he sprayed some deodorant and fixed his hair and glasses.

"Gah! Get me out of this level already! I've had enough of your homosexual problems!"

'I'm sorry,' Alfred thought upon re-entering the room. 'I'll leave if you want handsome.' "What are you playing you sicko! Mattie's such a perv!"

"I am not!" Mattew calmed his gamers rage. "I keep dying and every time I die I have to relive all the cut scenes where Kanji's being gay! The lisp is so friggen stereotypical too! Will you beat it for me Al?" Canada leaned over the back of the bean bag chair to look at an upside down Alfred.

'So cute.' "Hell no! It's your god damn game, you beat it!" America said grabbing the soda his brother got for him. 'He's so thoughtful to pour it into a cup with ice just for me!'

Matthew slumped in the chair. "Who am I kidding. I'm no Hero. I knew I couldn't beat this game!" He threw down the remote.

America rolled his eyes and grinned. "Well then I'll help you get stronger. Scoot over!"

"No way! Get your own chair!"

"It's my chair!"

"Alfred, No! gah!"

"There we go, now let's see what we can do." Alfred sat behind Mathew on The chair, his legs entangling the younger boy. "Ah! That's the problem, you don't have the right cards!" Alfred was secretly loving every second of this. He loved the way his brother smelled and from so close not only could he feel the other boy breathing but he could smell maple. He felt like playing dirty. "Go over here." He commanded moving his brother's finger on the controller. He whispered "you should fuse this one with that one over there" in Mathew's ear. He felt the younger boy tense up and he smirked.

The door opened. Arthur walked in "boys have you seen my-" He stopped and Alfred leaned his head back to get a look at his father.

"sup dad?"

"Alfred? Matthew?"

Mathew squeaked and jumped up running over to his father. "Dad! This isn't what it looks like! Alfred was being a pest! I just asked his help on a video game!" Alfred noticed how cute his brother looked when he was about to cry. "He was teasing me because you accused me of being in-in love with my b-brother!"

Arthur looked a little guilty for making the boy cry. "Ugh. You're twenty Mathew, you really shouldn't go to pieces over every little thing. And you! Stop teasing your brother!" He shot Alfred a look. Alfred in turn shrugged and switched the console back over to Metal Gear.

"Got my game back didn't i?" He struggled to keep both the disappointment and irritation out of his voice.


	3. Hot Stemy Platonic Love

hola mon hunies!

recap: England is a cock block. proceed

* * *

"Matthieu, mon- I mean my little cabbage, you know you could tell your papa anything." France said patting Canada's hand.

"Papa." Canada said warningly. He knew what his father was suggesting.

"My love it is perfectly alright to love your brother! I'm not going to judge you!" The young boy grabbed some nellawafers and went to sit in the living room without another word.

"Francis, just leave it be. He's either oblivious or straight." France went over to sit on his husband's lap. Arthur dropped his voice. "Now Alfred on the other-hand may either be rebellious and pushy or holding back you know i-"

The two men kissed. "Or you could be making something out of nothing my love." He got up and leaned against the counter with a cup of coffee. "I don't see anything that would suggest the two of them are any closer than brothers. I mean Mattieu really seems to like that Ukranian girl. And why not? She's got a pair of large….eyes. Besides you might just be reading too much into the situation."

"I am not!" Arthur insisted. "Francis I really think that Alfred might be- and anyways I saw what I saw!"

"Alright alright, go get Alfred, it's time to eat."

Dinner couldn't have been anymore awkward that night. Neither of the boys talked and Arthur was too busy watching the boys that he forgot to comment on anything France had said. "May I be excused?"

"Where are you going Alfred? You've hardly touched your dinner." Said a concerned France.

"Kiku's." Alfred washed his plate and threw "I'm staying over, alright?" over his shoulder. The door slammed behind him and everything was quiet once more.

"Kiku's huh?" Arthur mused. "Must be a cover."

"Daaad!"

"Arthur! Your son is not gay! Just face it!"

-at kiku's—

The door bell rang. And Kiku opened the door.

"Hey best friend!" America said illuminated by the light coming from inside the house. Japan slammed the door shut. "oh come on! I need some help!" The door opened and Alfred stepped inside. Whenever Alfred had a problem he couldn't talk to Matthew about he came to Kiku. Kiku was the only one who knew explicitly just how much Alfred loved his brother.

Alfred buried his head into a pillow. Kiku leaned against him cracking open a hard core yaoi book. Kiku was questionably gay but no matter how much snuggling the two men did, their relationship would always be platonic. Alfred loved only his brother, and Kiku loved only the hand drawn pictures in his book. And quite possibly Greece. Alfred was never quite sure but he knew, in all of the cuddle fests nothing ever happened. He was safe.

How Kiku discovered Alfred's secret Alfred would never really know. The two of them had been laying on Japan's bed reading Manga when Japan handed Alfred a story about two brothers who fell in love. "This might come in handy." Alfred had tried to hide his feelings at first; however, from the expression on Japan's face, he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. Alfred had cried all that night, and Kiku just held the crying teen kissing him lightly, protectively on the forehead. That had been the first time Alfred had slept over at his best friend's house.

"Kiku?"

"Hm."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

The other boy sat up straight and put his book down to think. After a while he started. "first off you're an idiot who actually believes he can save the world. You believe that but still, you' can't even fix your own problems. You're in reality quite weak when it comes to your brother. When I see how weak you are, I wanna be strong for my friend. It's not every day you get to witness drama like this. I read about it every day but I've never actually seen this kind of love. If I could help anymore than I am I would. You'd do the same for me, right?"

"Of course!" America smiling at his friend's response. " A hero has to protect his friends or he isn't much of a hero is he? Especially if this friend gave you your first kiss!" Alfred said with a smirk. Kiku blushed and sighed out of exasperation.

"I only did it because you begged me too!" Kiku said hitting the American with his book. "'oh please kiku, it my heart hurts! Please! I just wanna check!' You're an ass! I should have known you were just joking around! That was my first kiss! It was wasted on you!" The two boys laughed. America and Japan shared their first kiss back in high school. To both boys it was not unpleasant but not exactly explosive. It was from then on that the platonic status of their friendship was etched in stone.

"What happened today anyway? Did your brother find out?" Kiku asked.

"No! if he had I'd be blubbering like a little baby." Alfred scoffed. "My dad accused Matthew of being in love with me."

"ah. How troubling." The two boys sat up and talked a while longer before snuggling up in a warm blanket and passing out.

Canada on the other hand was not sleeping quite so well. He was in a bathhouse running from something. A monster perhaps. 'Someone! Help me!' He ran but no matter how fast, the monster was closing in. 'Please!' Suddenly he crashed into something. Something warm. The monster wasn't moving anymore and Matthew looked up to see a half naked Al. 'Al, what are you doing here?' 'I'm the hero, I've come to rescue you, now follow my lead.' 'o-okay' The two boys started to kiss, very innocently at first and then Alfred tilted Matthew's head up and let his tongue slip in. The younger boy cringed at first. Alfred moved his tongue around, gently melting all of the boy's tension. Canada found himself half naked now. America took of the boy's glasses and kissed each eye. The younger boy panted, now feeling himself aroused. His member awaking to his brother's kisses. The older boy hovered over the lips of the weakened sibling. And then sat down on a nearby bench. Mathew followed. 'the monster is still here.' He lied. 'I'm scared.' 'I'll protect you Mattie.' The way his brother said his name sent tingles up his spine. He followed, eyes laiden with unexpected lust. He sat backward on his brother and wrapped his arms around his neck. The towels both boys were wearing disintegrated in a puff of steam. Mathew Gasped as he noted Alfred's bloated member. Stem glistened off of it as it bobbed next to his own, almost as impressive appendage. Alfred bit Mathew lovingly and whispered. "let me show you how to fuse little brother."

Canada awoke to a damp spot in the front of his trousers. He had wet the bed. Well, sort of.


	4. Cooking as Bad as the Romance!

I would like you to know that I've got a golden ticket

recap: Canada's so good he makes angels cry in his sleep.

* * *

Alfred awoke refreshed and renewed. He and Kiku dressed, ate and drove to the college in good spirits. Well, they almost made it to the college, Kiku was forced to stop and get hamburgers.

"I call this World meeting to order" Uk shouted over everyone. "America and I both have to give our reports on that Bloody Oil Spill and then if there isn't any other new business, you're all free to go. America."

Alfred never could get over calling his dad UK. "Thanks. Well Ok so British Petroleum fucked up and now We've gotta huge oil spill in the gulf. My constituents need to know what your people are planning to do about it."America said plainly.

"Well my constituents believe- Matthew where have you been?" Everyone at the table turned and noticed Canada walking in. Several of the women muttered "Who's that?" and "I've never seen him before, what country is he from?" Ukraine waved. Canada tucked his hair behind his ears and sat down, blushing from all the attention.

'I don't have to worry so much anymore, he's finally here.' Alfred felt loads better. He could crack a joke or two. "Oh, UK I do have one more thing to add."

"Yes?"

"Your cooking is so horrible, are you sure we can't use that to patch things up?"

The room chuckled and France hid his smirk the only one who didn't seem to appreciate the joke, besides its victim was Canada. He seemed to be completely zoned out in the chair next to him.

"Very Funny America. Now, as I was saying my constituents wish to-"

"pst. Canada, what's wrong?" Alfred looked down guiltily. "Mattie, Did Dad harass you after I left?"

Canada Froze. '"…Mattie…"' Little clips of his dream waffled through his mind. Matthew's face burned and his heart raced. 'That was so wrong. A nightmare. And it's all Al's fault!' Matthew didn't notice Alfred's face inches from his own, forehead to forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever." Alfred whispered. It was too much. Canada yanked his head back and smacked it against America's with a loud thwack.

Alfred gasped in pain from the floor. "Matthew! What the Fuck?"

"Just stay the hell away from me!" Canada yelled.

"Matthew!" Arthur said. "What happened?"

Matthew ignored him and the other concerned voices and continued to look at his stunned brother. "Why are you acting so weird?" He demanded.

Alfred answered in an uncharacteristically small voice. "You're the one who's been acting weird. Getting worked up over nothing."

Matthew turned and ran out of the meeting. Face reddening. 'What the hell is wrong with me? He's right. I'm the weird one!'

People cleared out of the hall. It was obvious that with all the drama going on between Canada and America the summit would have to continue some other time. France ran after Canada and Uk stayed behind, hoping to get some kind of confession out of America but, after a few fruitless moments he ran after his husband. Kiku was the only one who stayed.

"Ow. Well at least he didn't call me a fag." America said laughing. "But I guess that was a rejection if I ever received one. I haven't you know. Heroes don't generally get turned down."The smile was faltering and Japan closed in to protect a hurting America from the rest of the world.

"Matthew Williams Get your ass back here." Arthur commanded.

"My love what is happening?"

Matthew stopped. 'He was concerned about me and I let that stupid dream and what dad said mess me up.' It wasn't the first time Alfred had used his own forehead to check Matthew's temperature. Alfred had said that he had seen it in a Manga. It was the first time that Matthew noticed how blue Alfred's eyes were or how sharp and strong his face was. His shoulders were wide and it sent such shameful feelings throughout Canada. He had the urge to kiss him, and kick him. To hold him and push him away. 'No! No! This isn't happening!' Arthur and Francis were closing in time was running short. Ukraine walked up.

"Hello Matthew, how have you-" There was silence. Canada kissed Ukraine and felt nothing.

"I'm going to apologize to Alfred."

Alfred, meanwhile, sat back in his chair. Kiku leaned on the table next to him. "Let's go get drunk Kiku!" Alfred said pretending to be excited. Kiku laughed at how ridiculous that was. They both had read enough Manga to know that that probably wasn't a good plan. They had also read enough manga to know that drinking was inevitable in these circumstances. "On second thought, let's not get too carried away, I'm not feeling well."

"hm? Fever?" Alfred laughed ruefully as Kiku leaned in to check his temperature. There was a small noise from outside and Japan looked up. "Did you hear that?"

Alfred Listened. "No. Quit trying to be a ninja and let's go drinking."

Kiku smiled reassuringly at his friend. "Mm!"

Canada had wanted to apologize. He hadn't figured out why for sure, he still needed to think but he felt as though he could think better once things were fixed with America. He had reached the door of the conference room when he heard voices emanating from within. Japan and America were laughing. 'well I guess he got over it quickly.' Matthew said feeling a little annoyed. "On second thought, let's not get too carried away, I'm not feeling well." He heard Alfred say.

"hm? Fever?"Japan said. Were they making fun of him? Alfred was laughing. Canada's face went hot. And then he sighed. He had deserved it. He went to go in and walked in on what looked to be Japan and Alfred, kissing. Matthew's eyes widened and he gasped. "Did you hear that?" Japan's voice pierced his heart. Alfred's voice came next and Matthew felt a large weight upon his chest. He slunk down the corridor out to Arthur's Rental and waited for his ride home.


	5. Enough to Make You GiddyUp

would have finished sooner if what was going on on the other computer wasn't so fascinating. :3 sorry!

recap: Canada kissed boobs and realized that he would be a horrible spy

* * *

"kiss me!"

"no!"

"Kiss me damn it!"

"No!"

"Then kiss him!"

"No! Why would i!"

"Kiss someone damn it! You have to have your first kiss Germany, you're almost my age!" Alfred took another drink of his beer. He wasn't drunk, not yet anyway. He had smooshed into Kiku's Honda with the Vargas twins, Spain and Germany for some drinks. It had been a rough day and being around people who would unknowingly sympathize with him made him feel much better.

"Are you a gay?" Germany asked with a smirk. "Huh, Hero?"

"Hello ever heard of the gay pride parade? Yeah, that takes place in America." America boasted and then laughed. It felt good to tell people and he knew he could trust friends of Kiku and France. The two couples had their share of drama. Lovino Romano Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo were practically father and son however, the way they looked at one another, they were doing their damnedest to hide their feelings from each other. Feliciano and Ludwig had a rather unconvincing "superior, subordinate" relationship. "Are you a gay?" America eyed Germany playfully.

"Of course not" Ludwig blushed a little. "Germans are manly men."

"So are gays! Welcome to the club!" America was either happily buzzed by now or feeling relived he could be so frank. "A manly man does not wait till he is as old as I am for his first kiss! How do you know you're not gay?" They all laughed. Intoxicated, it made sense, however out of respect for the man he wiped the floor of Europe up with, he let it be. 'he doesn't need me stickin my nose in his love life.'

They drink a good few hours and Kiku, the designated driver, took everyone home.

"Come my little tomato," Spain said grabbing Feliciano.

"Ve? No! it's me Antonio! Feliciano!" Spain Focused in on the small boy's face. "AH" he shouted.

"Come my little tomato," Spain said grabbing Romano.

"Whatever tomato freak" Romano wiggled out of Antonio's grasp and toppled to the sidewalk.

"Need a hand?"

"Fuck you." Romano took the arm of his adoptive parent and the two strode happily off into the house.

Germany was dropped off at Prussia's house and Italy was taken home to Austria for safe keeping.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Kiku looked at his friend who was stretched out in the back seat.

"naw. Jus' take me home. HOME HOME ON THE RANGE!" Alfred laughed at his own joke.

"Are you sure? You don't look good, Alfred." Japan was concerned, the sober part of Alfred knew it.

"Jus check on me in the mornin' sugar." He said patting Kiku on the cheek. "I'm gonna go home ok?"

"What about Matthew, you can't let him see you like this."

"Donchu worry about it darlin' I won't let him see me ok? I'll be like a ninja ok?"

"Alright. Well at least let me help you into the house."

"You're such a good friend! I don't know what I'd do without chu. Yall come back in the mornin' ok?"

"Ok." Japan said laughing. When America got drunk he had a tendency to revert back to a drunken cowboy, except of course he said "ok?" a lot.

The two got into the house, Japan's small frame heaving the American up to his bed. Matthew woke up as they entered the bedroom but he remained quiet. 'oh great, now the debauchery has entered MY bedroom.' Japan put America on the bed.

"Nighty Night Cowboy." America said diving into the covers.

Japan chuckled. "Slow down, you need to take off your shoes and those dirty clothes first." He went to the dresser and pulled out night clothes for the hero to wear. "Put these on."

"aaaaaahn!" the hero protested. "so much work." Kiku told Alfred he'd go get him some water and medicine for when he woke up. "alrighty kikikiku!"

"You're hopeless." Canada breathed turning around. He didn't like how Japan was waiting on his brother. Alfred always took care of Matthew when he was sick. It would have been nice if He could help his brother in return. 'instead you have your boyfriend take care of you. You can 't depend on your brother?'

America started to cry. Canada turned back around just as Japan came back. "What's wrong, Alfred?"

"Mattie hates me!" He choked back sobs. He hadn't cried this much since some kids knocked down his tower project. "Kiku He hates me! He told me to get away from him! He hates me! I love my brother, kiku! I-" Kiku held on to America until his sobs subsided.

"It's ok Alfred. I'm sure he'll say he's sorry soon."

"Promise?" Japan nodded and tucked Alfred into bed. "Ok." And soon the American was off to sleep.

'stay away from my brother.' Canada thought. Japan laughed to himself and closed the door behind him.

Ever so quietly Canada left his bed and went to sleep next to his sleeping brother.


	6. Breakfast at Frenchy's

after some short lived writers block, i present this to yall!

recap: Drunken Cowboys and Manly Men! Check!

* * *

It was morning. The sun was streaming in through the curtains. America's eyes fixed on the smiling face of his best friend. "Well, good morning Alfred."

"Morinin'." Alfred replied groggily. He closed his eyes for a moment and then sat up in bed. Kiku was staring at him with a wide grin. "What? Like what you see?" The blonde flexed for his friend whose smile grew broader as he pointed to the lump next to him. Alfred fell to the floor. What was Mathew doing there?

"Looks like someone was worried about you," Kiku laughed.

A wave of both hope and fear mixed through Alfred's body. Was it bad of him to hope that his brother was worried after what he had said to him? 'I gotta get some air' He got up, put on some pants and left the room. Kiku looked at his cell phone and laughed. Things may be looking up for his friend. It was time to have some fun. Japan went downstairs to find America.

Canada awoke sometime later alone in Alfred's bed. Did Alfred notice he was there? Did he care? He didn't wait for his brother that was for damn sure. Stretching, Mathew heard people yelling and laughing in the kitchen. 'Sounds like a good time' He thought trying to be positive. He pushed his current drama with his brother to the back burner and summoned a smile. 'I wonder what's going on.' He went downstairs in his boxers.

He had hoped to see his brother and that his brother would see him… in his boxers. 'I should have put some clothes on.' He blushed. Had he known who exactly was making such a racket in the kitchen he would have certainly come down fully dressed. The kitchen contained Mathew's whole family, Kiku and both Germany's: Ludwig and Gilbert.

"Please Arthur?" Gilbert was on his knees in front of a blushing UK. France looked completely perturbed. "Just for a little bit? It's not fair you took West in and not me! I wanna be taken over! Dominate me!" France smacked Gilbert over the head with a spatula.

"Gilbert, you're too old to be adopted." France said politely. What he had really meant was: stay away from my bitch you dirty little slut.

"Why didn't you take us both?" Gilbert said not looking away from UK. He was enjoying Francis's jealous reaction. He was allowed to tease as he, France, and Spain had formed a triple alliance of lovers known affectionately as "The Bad Touch Trio". "How could you separate two loving brothers? Do you know how many years I longed to see my sweet west? Russia worked me to death, and for what? Nothing, that's what! West was living the good life! I was starving!" They had made it up to the German brothers by buying them a house and finally reuniting them so it was all the more obvious that Prussia was just trying to ruffle feathers. "Arthur, I'm begging you, dominate me! I feel you're so very close to me, tear down that wall!"

"Been there, done that." Alfred said with a charismatic smile. "And reunited the brothers. God damn I'm amazing!" He and Japan laughed.

Mesmerized, Canada sat a cross from his brother who didn't seem to notice. It was fine with Canada, it allowed him to look a while longer. Ludwig thanked America again for bringing them together again. "Don't worry about it," Alfred exclaimed. "I'm the Hero! I would never leave Prussia out. If it had been up to me I would have taken you both! Dad however had to be fair and gave Prussia to Russia to take care of." Prussia kept begging Arthur to dominate him until France threatened to make a Hors d'œuvre out of his testicles.

Breakfast went well enough. An extra Chair had been brought in and the seven of them ate at the dining room were lively even while America and Canada avoided each other's gaze. France suddenly surprised everyone. He slammed his fists on the table and announced that he had had enough. He grabbed his husband and pulled him away from the meal and up the stairs. The bedroom door slammed behind them and then, for a while it was quiet. A manly shriek and a suave voice saying "Oh stop squirming you baby!" echoed throughout the hall. All Five of those who remained at the table suddenly lost their appetite.

"Let's get the fuck out of dodge shall we?" Suggested America.

"Agreed." Canada said in a small voice. 'I can't go out in my under clothes!' "I'll be right back, I've got to go put something on." The boy got up and went into the laundry room.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here." Prussia said now realizing the mischief he could create in staying. "Besides seeing my brother at home is enough for me." He dropped his voice to a playful whisper. "Unlike some people."

"Shut up" Alfred blushed. He supposed that Prussia could tell how much more than brotherly affection Alfred was feeling seeing as though he was a trained sadist. As if on cue, Mathew reemerged putting on a dryer fluffed shirt. He was so beautiful. But no. It was best not to think about it. He'd remember how much he wanted more than to see him every day. He'd remember how much he loved 'Oh god damn it, I'm so fucking lame.' His brother was straight. Gilbert had told Alfred about Canada and Ukraine's kiss at the meeting. 'At least things could go back to normal. Mathew will be happy with his woman and I'll…continue to pine over my little brother…like a lame ass.' He leaned up against Kiku's back as they headed out the door.

"Anata wa sore o okonau koto ga deki masu, Alfred-kun."

"yeah yeah yeah."

Canada glared at their closeness and followed in Alfred's shadow. 'Japan should just leave him alone already. Who does he think he is? His brother?' Luckily for Mathew, Alfred did not enjoy the way Japan drove so he elected to sit in the back seat most of the time. Kiku noticed the excited look on Canada's face and smirked.

"Oh Al! You big meanie! Why won't you sit next to me?" He playfully smacked the American, a little embarrassed because he was reminded of his sister Taiwan and her giggling friends. Alfred stared at him blankly and asked if he was feeling ok. Kiku Never called Alfred Al. He hadn't ever called him Alfred-sama like he had been begging him to do but if living with his love interest had taught him anything, Fantasies rarely come true. Japan gulped. "Oh Al, you big silly head! If course I'm always like this!" Japan looked over at Mathew whose rage was clearly visible. Japan sighed with relief. Hopefully he wouldn't have do that much more often. Clearing his throat he said. "Shall we?"

As they entered the car, Canada slammed the door braking the handle.

* * *

i re-read japan's lines with a japanese accent and about pissed my pants!

preview: Canada reverts back to kindergarten status.


	7. Blame Canada!

why does writing take so long?

recap: Prussia would like everyone to know he's been a naughty boy

* * *

'How dare he! Calling him Al like that!' Canada fumed. 'Just when I start to fall for-' he blushed 'ugh. Lame. ' A little too late now I suppose.' The Car had passed the gas station before the freeway and it was at that moment Canada resolved himself. He would be a home wrecker. 'I feel like papa.'

They were going on a road trip to the beach upon America's suggestion. Kiku gave him a knowing look through the rear view mirror. 'Don't look at me like that. Matthew was asking for it by showing up to the table in his underwear! i wanna see him wet and naked! Aug! I sound like a dirty old pervert…' Alfred looked out the window and despite his guilt, he was feeling a little brighter. 'Matthew shirtless…wet….ou….ah….' His imagination went rampant and he heard himself faintly crack a joke about Germany.

'Time to put my plan into action!' Canada said clenching his fist. They had been driving an hour already and Alfred's eyes looked like they were starting to droop. Mathew closed his eyes and leaned against his brother.

"Huh? M-Matthew? Are you awake?" The little country said nothing. Alfred had died and gone to heaven. He didn't touch the boy, just in case he accidentally woke him, but Alfred found himself sending every ounce of feeling into his arm and shoulder. Kiku smirked and Alfred shot him a look, daring him to wake the sleeping Matthew. Alfred a little nervous, he didn't want Matthew to wake up and beat the shit out of him again. 'just shut up and enjoy it while it lasts!' He closed his eyes and enjoyed the next few moments as they passed, making sure not to touch his brother more than necessary no matter how much he would have liked to.

'he isn't pushing me away? HE ISN'T PUSHING ME AWAY!' Matthew thought with an inward smile. Strike that an inward numanuma dance! 'What to do next?' This was actually exciting. No one had ever suspected that Canada could be so devious! He could pretend that the last two decades of being a coward were all just a pretense so that his plan of winning over his beloved brother was successful. Canada blushed. 'beloved, huh?' It took a few minutes to come up with a new plan but it seemed feasible.

The Canadian fell further into his brother until he had leaned so far over he had toppled into Alfred's lap. America's free became level with his eyes. This time Germany had chuckled, remembering the world meeting and realizing why Alfred had gone out drinking that night. "Fucking Homo." Germany muttered. With his freehand Alfred gave him the international sign of friendship and blushed.

Germany was asking for it. Again. But oh well, there was an angel in his lap. Matthew's hair glistened in the midmorning sunshine and his long eyelashes made him look so delicate. A slow breath emanated from the young man's slightly parted lips. They were perfect and Alfred was mesmerized. 'Well, look at that! A sexy little angel has decided to lay in my….lap. OH HOLY SHIT! MY LAP! QUICK ALFRED, THINK OF GRANDMA AND COLD SHOWERS! UMMM…. DAD AND PAPA AT HOME! ….crisis averted.' 'Yeay! So this is what it feels like to lay in my brother's lap!' Canada was excited and high off adrenaline.

"Innocently" the Canadian turned to nuzzle dangerously close to Alfred's vital region. There was no movement, no matter how close he got. 'That's strange. Maybe if I try…' Matthew made a small noise and Alfred tensed up, his face red. His member twitched. 'Ah so you like noises do you, you perv.' He nuzzled again this time making sweet little noises that thankfully did not reach the front seat because of the radio.

America's member was going crazy. He tried his best to control it but no amount of Papa on Dad sex could disgust him enough to distract him. Three more exits to go and they'd be at the Beach. 'Hold on little guy.' Alfred thought. He wanted release so bad. Alfred wanted to give in to his manly urge to fuck. He wanted to flip Canada over and fuck him hard. He wanted to watch as his face contorted lustily and he screamed for more. He wanted to grab him, hold him, kiss him. Alfred wanted to fill his brother with nothing but himself. It was impossible. 'Tell that to my throbbing cock.' He thought closing his eyes. Two more exits. He could do it as long as the sleeping boy stayed asleep.

Those two exits seemed to take two years. And as soon as they reached the beach Alfred dashed off to the restroom to relieve himself. 'That'd teach you to pay attention to someone else, Al.' Matthew noticed that there was a boardwalk with rides just down the beach. Japan seemed to notice it as well because he suggested that they all go take a look after Alfred came back. They had just bought tickets for the rides when they heard a familiar voice.

"ve~! You guys came to the park too?" Germany blushed.

"Fucking homo." Alfred muttered.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Germany ordered. Feliciano took Germany by the hand and the two disappeared of into the park together.

"Well, he's not coming back." Joked America.

"Well, I think it's kind of cute." Canada smiled. He felt content. After seeing the way Italy and Germany acted together he felt happy and purged of jealousy. 'Alfred never said he and Kiku were dating. I should ask him later. Kiku's his best friend. I should just relax and enjoy the beach.'

Canada was mostly cured of his out of character jealous rampage. The day was nice, his brother was smiling and Mathew had remembered all of his brother's fine points and what it was like to hang out together. It had been a long time since he got to hang out with his brother and, though Japan was also with them, It felt just like the good old days. The beach must have been the place to be because All of Japan's Family had come to spend the day together. Kiku looked guiltily at Alfred, not wanting to abandon his friend but his sense of familial duty was too strong to ignore China's Invitation. "Go ahead! We'll meet up by the car! Spend time with your family." Japan bowed a thank you and America hugged him for luck.

He was all Canada's! Excited Canada suggested they take a brake and go swimming. Alfred welcomed the idea whole heartedly. The two stripped and ran out into the crashing waves. "Alfred?"

"Hm."

"I hate to ask you this, especially if you aren't, S-so don't get mad ok?"

"what is it Mathew?" Alfred floated on his back. Mathew was wading.

"Are you and Kiku, you know?" his voice lowered to just above a whisper. "Dating."

Alfred laughed so hard he nearly drowned. It took him a good three minutes enough to answer. 'I just asked a question' Canada Pouted. 'it's a reasonable thing to ask!'

"No." Alfred finally said. His smile was broad. He recalled Kiku calling him Al and almost started to laugh again. It was too ridiculous. Besides, he could only care for one person. "We aren't. We're close but not that close! Sure we kid around but that's just because we know each other really well." Matthew looked too cute to pass up the opportunity to make him cry. He was so cute when he cried. "He knows all of my secrets, even the ones I don't tell you!"

To Alfred's surprise, Matthew didn't whine or cry. He splashed America. 'I know what game you're trying to play Al.' Matthew said. Alfred had always gone out of his way to make him cry. 'Jerk'. It felt good to laugh.

The night wound down and they headed for the car. The sun had set, and they had already rode the Ferris wheel together. 'Next time, I'll be able to say it.' Alfred thought. The two got off and shared a beer together. "Will you carry me Al?" Alfred knew that the boy was a little weak so he accepted and Matthew rode piggy back. "Al? I'm sorry for all the mean things I said before."

"It's ok mattie, don't worry about it." It really was ok. This was enough for him right now. He had his brother and that was all he needed.

After Alfred fell asleep, Japan and Canada talked about their time at the beach. Matthew forgot how easy Kiku was to talk to. "So you kissed Ukraine at the meeting."

Somehow the conversation was headed in that direction. "oh yeah. I apologized after I calmed down. I wasn't in my right mind. That wasn't fair to her." Canada thought about his good friend Ukraine. 'I'll make it up to her someday.'

"well that was really good of you" Japan said. "Alfred was a little disappointed. He cares a lot about you and you made him worry." Matthew looked worried and Japan smirked. "If you aren't careful I'll steal him away from you."

Canada stuck out his tongue playfully "You can have him, he's just a stupid head anyway."

"oh really?"

"no." the blonde said meekly. Japan laughed and smile large and sincere. Canada was pretty sure that the wise country knew everything. He didn't mind. He had his brother and that was all he needed.

* * *

gah i'm tired!

tune in for some more brotherly lovin tomorrow!

preview: "No Alfred! That's too embarassing!"

"no one's watching."

"alright, hurry before i change my mind."


	8. Hop on Pop

lol sorry this took so long!

recap: Canada forgot the rules about personal space, enjoy

* * *

Now that Japan had the whole "BL" picture, he had become a more than just a frequent visitor. Usually, Uk and France would be a little annoyed with another mouth to feed however, Japan was polite, a hard workers and a constant source of entertainment. Naturally he was welcome to stay as long as he'd like. Matthew was the only one in the house that had mixed feelings about the other boy staying in the house. He knew, of course, that his brother and Japan were not likely to become any closer than they were but his was still jealous. He felt his face tighten into an unnatural smile every time America and Japan shared a good laugh. 'I can't take this anymore!' Canada thought one day after catching America "molesting" Japan 'I have to tell him.' His need to possess all of his brother's attention made Matthew noticeably gloomier. He was so gloomy in fact that at world meetings he actually drew more attention than he did when he was perfectly content. Ukraine took special note of this. He was, after all, her first kiss.

"What's the matter Canada?" Ukraine asked during the recess. Canada retrieved his maple bar from the vending machine. Leaning against the machine, he sighed.

"I'm in love." He said as Ukraine stuck fifty cents into the slot for some gum. She looked at him wide eyed and with a bright smile.

"YOU ARE?"She half screamed.

"shh! It's a sorta a secret." He blushed, enjoying the attention and fussing that Ukraine was giving him. "I'm telling you because I thought that it would be a way to pay you back for stealing your first kiss." She blushed and nodded, happy with the gift.

"Does she know?" Canada said nothing but looked down at his feet incriminatingly. "DOES HE KNOW?" Matthew blushed and shook his head "no". Grabbing the other country and spinning him around in a hug, the girl giggled. "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations! I mean" she reflected after putting him down "it's still one sided but, maybe he feels the same way for you!"

"I don't think so. I might have already lost the opportunity by not realizing it soon enough… or not admitting to myself that i…" he trailed off. He still couldn't express himself or his sexuality all that well to others.

"You need to tell the rest of the girls!" Ukraine insisted. "Girls give the best advice about guys and, on top of that, they love a good BL story!"

"BL? What's that?"

Feeling like a big sister Ukraine steered Matthew towards the female hang out. "Matthew, you have much to learn."

Alfred meanwhile eyed the encounter from a distance. He didn't hear anything but he knew that whatever Matthew had said had made the girl happy. Little shots of terror shot through his veins like heroine. 'What if he really likes her? Am I ready for that? What if he marries her? Then I can never tell him how I feel! I'll die like this! I know I resolved to tell him more romantically but I had forgotten this speed bump!'

Lithuania came up behind him, noticing Canada retreating hand in hand with the Ukrainian girl he asked the brother "Are those two going out?"

The American wailed in misery. "KILL ME! PLEASE JUST PUT ME OUT OF MY MISARY! I DON'T WANNA MAKE AN ASS OUT OF MYSELF! IF YOU HAVE ANY LOVE FOR ME TORRES, PLEASE!" Alfred fell to his knees and grabbed Lithuania's hand with one of his own and put his other hand up as though he were being sworn in. "If you promise to do me this favor Torres, I swear to you that before I die, I will make you the most satisfied man on the planet."

"W-What! No I'm not going to kill you Sir! And besides, I don't like guys!"

"Don't try to deny it, you let me carry you away at the Christmas party." Alfred let out a sigh and let go of Lithuania's hand. "Forget it. Let me suffer."

"I-I won't kill you Sir but, how about we do something to get your mind off of whatever's bothering you? N-n-not just us of course, we could invite Japan, or Germany or Canada or-"

"WHAN! MATHEW! WHY MUST YOU LEAVE YOU'RE BROTHER!"

"o-o-kay! Not Canada, please don't cry sir! Um… How about we go visit Finland, Sweden and Norway? You haven't visited them in a long time right?" The American played meekly with the fly away strand of hair and admitted he hadn't seen them in quite some time but declined all the same.

"I borrowed some Cd's from them…and I haven't given them back yet." Lithuania smiled knowingly. America wasn't good at giving things back. "I will see them soon, you can tell them that." The two smiled and shook hands like men. The promise of seeing old friends made Alfred hopeful.

Sea Land came over for dinner that night. He did every so often. Arthur didn't want to take care of Sea land however; he still loved his little brother so he was allowed to visit. Mathew was not able to make dinner that night due to the fact that the girls had not returned him yet. Sea Land was a little disappointed, he really looked up to his nephews. Alfred also looked up to his uncle Peter, for even though he was much younger than the American and a little annoying, he was one of the ballsiest people he knew. Peter had sold himself on ebay.

"ebay." Arthur said softly after dinner had been cleared away and Sealand had gone. "I can't believe it. I mean he's not my problem but- I still care about my little brother." Francis slid his arms around his lover's neck.

"Come my love, Voulez-vous d'avoir le sexe avec papa?" Francis nuzzled his lover's neck. "hm?"

"I thought I told you not to talk to me in French." He blushed "you know what it does to me." Francis chuckled and lead his love upstairs. Alfred sat at the table, as witness, his mouth wide with disgust. After a moment he shook the image of his parents having sex out of his mind and thought about how France had taken advantage of his husband's weakness. Sealand was in capable hands, Sweden, who bought him was benign and very lively. Arthur had nothing to fear. Still, his weakness for his brother made Arthur vulnerable for a "from behind" attack. Alfred chuckled. 'Well that's something I have got to try.'

"Papa has something for you mon amant." Francis said turning on the television. Arthur was a little disappointed. He had been lured upstairs with the promise of sex. Francis was always teasing him. He had since they were young. However loved just as much Arthur loved to fight and wrestle with his lover. It was that combative nature that made him feel young and alive.

"what is it?" Arthur said not hiding the irritation in his voice.

"a few days ago, I caught a little spy outside our door and confiscated a camera." Francis laughed to himself. Arthur's mouth opened a little in shock. "I haven't watched it yet, I was waiting to watch it with you."

"I'm not going to watch THAT!" Arthur blushed closing his eyes. "That's- that's-"

"I didn't ask you, I'm telling you that you're going to watch it with me. I don't take no for an answer my love and I'm not afraid to make you watch." The video started and the screen showed the two men kissing passionately.

"No! Turn it off" The Man's blush was creeping down his neck his lover joined him on the bed.

"I won't." The French man sat behind his love holding his slight build, forcing his face to view the screen. "you want to watch this. You're just so shy." He felt the English man's frame loosen gradually and his breathing quicken. "see?" he began to kiss his love on the neck. The proper man slouched and Francis was reminded of the punk phase and the youth of his husband. It was beautiful, he was beautiful. Francis quickly unbuttoned the front of Arthur's shirt stroking a nipple lovingly. Arthur let out a soft moan and Francis looked down to see that his member had become visible in Arthurs well fitting slacks. "Voulez-vous m'en prendre aux?" Arthur nodded and Francis unbuttoned his slacks and stripped his love down to nothing but his unbuttoned shirt. Arthur still hadn't taken his eyes off of the television. He was enjoying this but he'd never let France know. It was too embarrassing.

Francis grabbed hold of Arthur's member and stroked it lovingly. "eyhn, ha yeh."

"Hn? What was that my love?" France said biting his lover's ear.

"Please!" Arthur said his eyes heavy with desire. "Francis don't make me beg!"

"oh, alright, but I do love it when you beg." He crawled in front of the Englishman and pushed him on his back. "I'll make you call my name instead." He spread the man's legs apart and went down on his member sucking on it lovingly. Arthur held his hair back noting how beautiful his ears were, how broad his shoulders, how tight and firm looking his but was. The pleasure was intense; His lover knew just how to satisfy him. Moments before he came, France pulled off and motioned to be attended to himself. The English man switched places with him and after a few minutes Francis took him by surprise and moved Arthur to where he was in a position to take all that France had to offer.

"The Lubricant." Arthur panted.

"Non, we don't need it. You took care of it for me." France stuck his member into the United Kingdom, thrusting without mercy. England cried out in pleasure calling out the name of his lover, something which he would later and always had denied. "I love you, Arthur." France had said holding his lover, both of them happily spent and the television was off. " Je veux dire par amour pour vous."

"I know, that's why I love you too." The two kissed sweetly, turned out the lights and went to bed.

Matthew came home around midnight and found Alfred curled into a ball on the couch in the living room. "what the-? Alfred Jones how could you?"

"Oh. Heh, you're home are you? I-uh… this isn't what it looks like, I promise!"

"Well it looks like you rented Jennifer's body on paid per view! "

"But I thought it was going to be about a girl's body! Not…" Alfred Trailed off trying not to shake. "Mattie… I'm scared." He said in a small voice. Canada sat next to him on the couch.

"It'll be ok." Matthew hugged him.

"You know what would make me feel better?"

"Hm?"

"if we did that thing we always do when I get scared." Alfred said seductively, his plan unfolding perfectly before his eyes.

"No Alfred! That's too embarassing!"

"no one's watching."

"alright, hurry before i change my mind."

Alfred started beat boxing and Mathew Grabbed his mountie hat and the two began doing the Canadian rap. Canada took the floor in front of Alfred who was sitting on the couch smiling. Mathew thrust his hips awkwardly to the beat and then broke out into the rap "Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please, even if in winter things tend to freeze" he motioned to his vital region and Alfred tried not to laugh. The dance was improved so things were all the more hilarious. "we've invented the zipper, we've got expertise, we made insulin to combat disease eyah I know that you wanna be Canadian." The beat changed and Mathew sang the chorus. "The brits have got the monarchy, the us has the money but I know that you wanna be Canadian. The French have got the wine and cheese, koalas hang with the aussies but I know that you wanna be Canadian." Then it was Alfred's favorite part. Like his dad, he was especially partial to French. "Et si ce n'etait pas assez on a deux langues Officielles: L'anglais et le Francais OoLala." Lol the French made Alfred burst with laughter. Canadian French was innocently spoken and Matthew's voice was small enough as it is that it was too cute. He couldn't lie to such a cute boy.

"M-Mahaha-Matthew!"

"WHAT?" Matthew said embarrassed.

"I didn't really watch Jennifer's body."

"YOU BITCH!"

* * *

woot woot i broke 2,ooo words!

this chapter made me throw up a little. I love Fruk but... this one one mental image i won't be able to shake... *shivers*


	9. Where's the fucking Bactine!

just to let yall know, i understand my grammar sucks. i'm working on in't :3 also, yes, this is an AU :3

Recap: Hop on pop is now an award winning horror film. i haven't slept since i wrote it

* * *

The next morning Dad was singing. Yes, Uk put on his "sexy pants", spiked his hair, put on his sparkly powder and started singing to his david bowe records. Yes. Records. Arthur was Old school. He had assumed no one was home. Francis had sauntered off to spend time with Spain and Prussia, the boys were off together somewhere doing who knows what and that left him to himself to shake his freshly penetrated ass. (an: I, the author would like you to know that I have a deep loathing for David Bowe and it is only because Arthur is English that I grudgingly put him in) "Making love with his ego, Ziggy sucked up into his mind Like a leper messiah When the kids had killed the man I had to break up the band" he finished the song with a stroke of his "air guitar". There was clapping and whistling. The bad touch trio had invaded his living room.

Francis held back a giggle "My love that is quite an outfit you have on." Arthur was mortified and embarrassed beyond words.

Prussia was no longer taking any pains to keep his laughter back. "HE LOOKS LIKE EDWARD CULLEN!" he hooted "LOOK AT ALL THE BODY GLITTER!"

"He was probably tricked into it." When Arthur didn't reply he added politely but not without a chuckle, "well I think it's cute. Sometimes I like to make Lovi dress up in a skirt and sing to shakira." Spain said.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone you ass!" Lovino said moving to choke Antonio who laughed and apologized.

"Can I touch his nipples, Francis?" Asked Prussia suddenly. Francis shot him a death glare. "So that's a no then?" He flopped back in his seat. "I need a bitch. You and Antonio have one." As if on cue the boys came home from whatever they were doing.

"Hey Dad do we have any anti-HOLY FUCK DAD DID YOU LOOSE A BET!" Alfred said dropping a baseball bat.

Arthur tried to make the situation better by sitting in his arm chair like a pimp, stretched out to show off his slender physic. "This is how I used to look boys, get used to it." Alfred laughed but Arthur could tell that he had impressed him a little. And for that it was worth it.

"Can I have those pants dad?"

"absolutely not! I used to get a lot of ass in these pants." Arthur said smirking. Francis's eye brow raised.

"That's why-"

"That's all fine and everything but I'm BLEEDING!" Matthew said pushing Alfred over. 'I've got to burn those god damn pants.' Canada was yanked by the arm over to the couch by Gilbert.

"Hey, how would you like to be mine?"Gilbert put the boy between his legs. "I'm rather lonely all by my self." Mathew's face was now inches away from Gilbert's. The Prussian licked the blood off of the younger boy face.

Suddenly Alfred had grabbed his brother and pulled him into the downstairs bathroom. "Common, we've gotta disinfect you now!" Mathew smiled and allowed himself to be pulled out of the room.

"Gilbert you aren't allowed to have Matthieu!" Francis said smacking him.

'I can't believe I let my guard down. Mattie's an airhead! Gah! I'll have to disinfect! Disinfect!'

"Al?"

"What!" Alfred shouted distressed and then, sheepishly he apologized for being so loud "Sorry."

"It's ok" Matthew said with a smile. "You were just quiet. I thought something was wrong." He blushed. Hoped was more the word. He wanted Alfred jealous. In the bathroom Mathew sat on the toilet and let Alfred tend to his wounds.

"There's no disinfectant." Alfred grumbled.

"We must have run out, it's ok, I really don't need it-" Alfred tilted up his brother's smiling face. There was no way he was going to let Gilberts saliva stay. He leaned in and licked the wound his self. Both boys were blushing. Alfred's tongue was so warm against the Canadian's cheek. The older boy stood back to full height and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking at Matthew for a moment before sticking a band-aid gently over the cut.

"Is that the only place the ball hit?" Alfred asked. Mathew shook his head. "Show me where." Matthew lifted up his shirt to show the bruises on his torso. He was entranced, euphoric even. Alfred looked down into his eyes and he felt his body melt when he was asked "Shall I disinfect those too?" Before Matthew could answer his brother smiled. "Just kidding!" leaving the room immediately. 'he was just teasing?' Canada put his head on the sink counter 'Good thing I didn't remind him he hit me in the crotch.'

America had run all the way upstairs, slammed his door and ran to his bed, buried his face in the pillows. 'LAAAAAAAME! good thing I didn't remind him that I hit him in the crotch.' He buried his face deeper laughing a little.

The bad touch trio, Arthur and Lovi had seen Alfred race up the stairs and slam the door. "Looks like the 'love birds' are fighting. Now I feel bad. Do you think it's my fault." Mused Gilbert guiltlessly.

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks that my sons are gay, Francis." Arthur heard his husband grunt. He wasn't paying attention. He was instead eyeing him hungrily. He smirked; the pants hadn't lost their magic.

"Seriously guys, I need to get laid." Gilbert said with a sigh. "France and Uk go at it like wild animals and I know that spain's getting some-"

"Some what?" Spain asked. He and Lovino blushed.

"-I mean I sort of have my eye on someone but I don't wanna play on the bottom bunk if you know what I mean."Gilbert said blushing and crossing his arms. Everyone knew he was talking about Rodrich. They all roll their eyes. He wasn't afraid of being on the bottom, he was afraid of enraging Hungary.

Matthew knocked on the door. There was no answer but the door wasn't locked so he went in. Alfred was asleep on his bed. Mathew went over and sat next to him, brushing the hair away from his eyes. He was beautiful. The place he had licked still burned, his whole body was a burning and tingling mess. 'I really can't take it anymore.' He leaned in and kissed his brother and went into the boy's bathroom and started the shower.

Alfred opened one eye and then made a gurgling noise. He kicked his legs and arms on the bed, the largest possible smile on his face. 'HE-I WAS-WAH!' "wow!" Excited, Alfred reached for his favorite yaoi "FAKE". Only Dee and Ryo could improve his mood.

Matthew came out of the shower and blushed. Alfred was up now, completely unaware. He joined him on the bed. "whacha reading?" He said looking over his shoulder. The two of them blushed. Ryo had just "submitted" to Dee. "Oh! S-Sorry! I-i-I well um I'll leave you too your book."

"I am you know." Alfred said smoothly. He was actually dancing and laughing on the inside.

"Are?" Matthew asked, his heart skipping a beat.

"Gay." Alfred flipped the page without looking up.

"Oh? Well. Good for you." Canada said trying to sound unaffected. Alfred could still tell. If he didn't leave right now he'd find out too much. "Want anything from the kitchen?"

"Chips?" Alfred said giving him an award winning smile. Matthew nodded and almost backed into the wall. He left and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Jayden sucks.

lol i loves FAKE btw

preview: Kiku's gonna be pissed! find out why!


	10. The Naked Truth

HOpefully my grammar has improved, i had it proofread by knotchan. She's so sweet lol but i know that she just did it so she could be the first to read it. how do i know? she told me so! lmao!btw, i hate both David Bowie and twilight. and i'm sorry that i have a tendency of spelling Matthew with one "t" that's how my boyfriend spells his name so it's a hard habit to kick, you know?

Recap: Arthur sparkles Alfred sucks blood and France wants to eat Arthur. RUN MATTHEW, YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY VAMPIRES!

* * *

"Anata no seikō o seikō seikō shi nasai! Anata wa kono yō na o shiri shite i masu. Naze anata wa watashi o matsu koto ga deki mase n deshi ta! Kore wa dono yō na shien no tame no shutoku watashi wa nani desu ka? Seikō shi nasai! Watashi wa eiga ni minasan ni kisu o suru n da! Anata wa watashi ga bideokamera ni irete oku beki!" (an: kiku's pissed so he's not speaking in English. Here is the translation: "fuck you, fuck you, fuck you! You're such an ass. Why couldn't you wait for me? this is what i get for helping? fuck you! i wanted to film you guys kissing! you should have let me put in that video camera!" Of course Alfred only understands: "fuck you, fuck you, fuck you! Dadada ass dadada me dadada fuck you! I wanted to film you guys kissing! You should have let me put in that video camera.)

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Alfred said laughing. Kiku was so funny when he was mad. "It surprised the shit out of me too!" He wiggled on the bed. Kiku's eyes softened. It was hard to stay mad when his friend seemed so happy. He supposed he couldn't be too mad anyway, it's not like he missed it by much.

Right after Matthew had left the room Kiku came in demanding to know why Matthew looked like he was going to fall over. "I told him that I was gay. After he kissed me that is." And with that Japan went over and started to swat America with his hand, shouting profanely in Japanese. Stretching out on his bed, Alfred asked what happened when Matthew hung out with the girls.

"We just sat and had a yaoi fest. You know how those girls are, especially Hungary. You'll never guess what Matthew's favorite is." Kiku said laying next to his friend.

"Hm?" Alfred said with his eyebrows raised. "which?"

"Junjou Romantica."

"NO! Really? Our dear sweet mattie?" Alfred didn't know Matthew was such a pervert and this new found knowledge made him giggle. "I didn't expect him to be so…" Alfred had never attempted to have sex with anyone no matter how much of a pervert he was. He didn't feel like rushing anything and this was reflected in his taste in bl and Yoai. He preferred stories with a lot of action and manliness. He preferred to see the men fall in love gradually not suddenly having sex after their first I love you.

"alright mister now tell me about the kiss!" Japan looked into the eyes of his best friend intently. Arthur started to preface the story with a confession to licking Matthew, but the boy in question walked through the door caring three glasses and a bowl of chips on a tray. "Chikushō!" Japan hissed smacking his palm against his head.

"I brought snacks." Matthew said sheepishly. 'Did I interrupt something? Oh! I wonder if Kiku knows that Alfred is-'. Alfred smiled and thanked his brother, smirking at Kiku.

"So Kiku said that your girlfriend introduced you to the wide world of Yaoi." Alfred said nonchalantly, resting on Kiku's back while he sipped his soda. Canada blushed for several reasons, the first was that he hadn't expected his brother to find out about that so soon, he had wondered just how much Kiku had told him, Ukraine wasn't his girlfriend and of course Alfred and Kiku were too close again.

"She's not my girlfriend." Canada said setting down his glass a little too hard on the tray. Japan winced. A sympathetic pain going through his chest just like it did when he read sad scenes in his manga. "and yes she did, it was…interesting."

"You guys aren't dating?" Alfred asked trying not to look so happy. "Why is that? I mean have you seen her boobs? They're huge!"

"I…well I'm… I mean I'm not…uh…eh?..." Matthew babbled, betting his brother with his eyes to understand.

Alfred's brow furrowed trying to decipher the nonsense. "I don't get it."

Mathew swallowed hard, hoping that his brother would understand. 'I mean he better, he is too!' "I-I'm g-gay." He leaned back. Alfred just smiled.

"I know you are." He said simply. He could feel Kiku's heart beat faster. He rolled his eyes. 'Kiku you're such a pervert.'

"Huh?"

"It doesn't surprise me that you're gay, I mean it's been twenty years and you haven't had a girlfriend." Alfred shrugged with a smug look. Kiku glared at him.

"W-Well neither have you!" Canada didn't want to start fighting but with the way Alfred teased, sometimes it couldn't be helped.

"True." Alfred said. Matthew was a little taken aback. It wasn't like him to concede in an argument. Alfred's eyes peered into his brother. "So who is it that you like Mattie?" Kiku's mouth hung open. This was so much better than Yaoi. His gaze didn't waver. Matthew tried to deny he had anyone in mind. "Oh? Well that's lucky." Alfred got off of Kiku and turned on the television to play SMB. "I can't get my love interest out of my head."

Matthew's heart sank. "You have someone in mind?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm! He's really cute!" Alfred said with a manly squee. "and he's a big pervert!"

"Who is it?" Alfred shook his head and informed him that he wasn't going to say until the feeling was mutual. Matthew was nervous. He eventually joined in to the SMB game and tried to push it out of his mind. Alfred went to take a shower after a few rounds.

Downstairs, the party had broken up and went home leaving Arthur and Francis downstairs. Francis went to sit on the lap of his lover but was swatted away at first. "No." Arthur said arms crossed. "You made fun of me."

"You're being a baby."

"I am not! A man's home is his castle! And as king I will not tolerate being made fun of in my own castle!"

"Your highness," Francis joked. "I will do anything to but sit on your lap!" Arthur pondered this a moment and then with a smug look made his request. "awn but it looks so much cuter on you my love!"

"I have made my terms."

France went upstairs to change. England felt on top of the world again.

"I can't take it anymore!" Kiku said throwing down the remote. "Go tell him how you feel!" Matthew blushed and tried to protest. "NO! go! If you don't you might lose him to this other guy!" Kiku lied. He knew that there was no one that could steal Alfred away from his brother. "You don't want that to happen do you?" Kiku was right; he really didn't want that to happen. But he didn't want to be hated or rejected either.

"I'm scared. What if he doesn't like me?" Matthew said hanging his head.

"He's your brother. No matter what, he'll always love you." Kiku said smiling and giving the younger boy a reassuring hug. "Go to him."

Matthew ran to the bathroom passing his Papa in sexy waiter…costume…. "Papa!"

Francis waved his hand as he continued walking down the hall. His bare ass scaring Matthew. "Put some clothes on!" After Francis was out of sight Kiku snuck down the stairs with what looked to be Hungary's camcorder. 'Oh lord.' Matthew thought as he turned and walked toward the bathroom again.

He stood outside the bathroom door for what seemed like hours, his heart beating wildly. 'I should just go in there and- god I'm scared. I just have to-'

Alfred turned off the shower and as he was getting out, the door flew open and a blonde boy whizzed in almost knocking him over. He blushed as his brother wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. "Alfred!" Matthew could say no more; instead he buried his face into his brother's wide chest. He was warm and smelled like soap. He loved him. Matthew started to cry.

"Matthew! What's wrong?" Alfred said as he tried to pry his brother off to look at him.

"Please don't leave. Please don't hate me. Please-" Matthew was sobbing now. He wouldn't let go until he knew everything was alright. And if it wasn't he'd simply never let go.

"Matthew, calm down. Tell me what's wrong." Alfred said hugging his brother back, giving up on trying to pull him off. "it's ok. Everything's ok. Just tell me what happened."

"I love you." Matthew said holding on tighter. 'please don't let him let go.' "please don't hate me." To Matthew's surprise, Alfred laughed. This confused the poor venerable country so he looked up, accidentally breaking the embrace. "Al?"

Alfred was doubled over. "Ha-haha-happy! I'm so happy!" The Older Nation was laughing and crying at the same time. He pulled Matthew back into a hug that lifted the shorter boy an inch or two off the ground. He put him down and looked him straight in the eyes. Matthew's heart was about to pop out of his chest or explode or just stop. Alfred hadn't rejected him, he seemed happy maybe… Alfred leaned in and gave Mathew a deep and wet kiss. After a few moments, Matthew needed air. He choked and cried and smiled all at the same time. Alfred took the boy's glasses off and kissed his eyes. "Don't cry mattie, I love you too." His smile was wide. "But you're going to regret it if you don't leave now."

"Why's that?" Matthew asked dumb founded.

"I haven't got any clothes on and you're holding on awful tight Mattie." Alfred laughed as Matthew blushed and left the room. He laughed even harder when he caught him peeping. 'Pervert. I swear.' Alfred was so happy he could dance. So he did.

* * *

lol this is by no means the end but a new begining! lol see what happens in the next chapter!

next chapter: Alfred rape?


	11. That is One Lucky Maple Leaf

Sorry it's been a few days, i got my game back from my boyfriend MATHEW lol what a twist huh? that's why if i spell matThews name wrong sometimes it's because i'm used to spelling my boyfriend's name :3 sorry guys. Actually it's quite funny to have my boyfriend make a random appearance. lmao!

Recap:Well Kiku's just a little busy body isn't he?

* * *

That night Alfred was a little sore. Kiku was so upset that he missed the whole confession scene that he about beat Alfred within an inch of his life. Afterwards he was tied to a chair and tortured into retelling every detail of the incident so that Kiku could draw it and satisfy not only his needs but the needs of the girls that were also following the story closely. If things worked out well, he could make a serious profit.

Alfred had watched his love the rest of the afternoon wanting nothing more than to hold the singing Canada. The boys smiled and laughed all through dinner and both France and Arthur had one of those, "I'm so glad we started a family" Moments. They decided to take a walk in the backyard to reminisce and hold hands. Matthew caught Alfred watching his parents out of the kitchen window with a smile. "Let's go watch a movie, Al." He whispered in his brother's ear. Blushing Alfred clapped his hand over his ear. He was getting shy. Matthew gave him a kiss on the cheek and Alfred relaxed reaching for his love's hand.

Of course, just because they loved each other, things weren't going to change much. Canada did have a mean streak in him. They were going to watch a movie alright. A scary one. Alfred clutched Matthew for dear life through more than half of the Orphan while Matthew laughed his ass off. He was never afraid of scary movies, in fact they made him laugh more than traditional comedies because of the melodramatic nature of the acting and because he liked to see the vulnerable side of Alfred every once in a while. That being said, it surprised him that night when Alfred went over to his own bed instead of asking if he could sleep with Matthew. Twice as much really; Matthew had confessed just today. 'I know he can't be distancing himself; he said he loved me too.' "Al?"

"y-yes?" Alfred said after he had tucked himself in.

"can I sleep with you?"

"W-w-w-what? M-Matt-t-ie I-I" Alfred sputtered. He loved his brother so much he couldn't measure and it wasn't like he didn't want him that way, he was just not ready. He wanted to take things slowly. It was his first time being with someone he actually loved. Each kiss was special, each laugh warmed him he was in love and didn't want to skip any steps.

Matthew laughed at his brother's misunderstanding. "I mean to actually sleep with you! Pervert!"

"O-Okay" Mathew got up from his bed and slid into Alfred's arms. He was warm and smelled like baseball and apple pie. It was an amazingly wholesome smell full of hope and good intentions. He was bright like the sun. One of his blue eyes opened and Matthew confused him with an angel for a moment. "Why aren't you asleep yet?" Alfred said taking his "I'm the big brother/ one on top, you better behave yourself or I'll spank you" tone. Matthew went to grope his brother mischievously however, Alfred pulled him in tight. Their vitals twitched but within minutes Alfred was asleep, leaving Mathew feeling as if something like this had happened before. Wondering if that outcome would ever come to pass.

"I would like your permission to date your son!"

Francis looked awestricken from Alfred who was on his hands and knees in front of him, to Matthew who was blushing and begging Alfred to quit playing around to his husband who looked more than a little smug. "Alfred?" The boy looked up with one of his signature smiles. The French man sat down in a kitchen chair. "Oh mon Dieu. c'est vrai. ils sont homosexuels de l'autre. dieu. et ce qui est pire? Mon mari était bon pour une fois!" Arthur and Alfred laughed. Alfred only had a rude translation of what his Papa was saying but he knew one thing. He was more upset that Arthur was right than that his sons were actually gay.

"How is it that no one asked ME? Matthew's my son too, so is Alfred. Does no one need my consent?" Arthur joked.

"I think we've got that covered dad." Alfred laughed. He turned his focus back on Francis. "Papa, can I date mattie?"

"Matthieu, I thought you found your brother to be ignorant, perverse and arrogant?" Francis couldn't wrap his head around the fact that depite Canada being so Anti-American, he would think to date him.

"PAPA! I did, I really couldn't see what dad thought I saw in him that was until, dad made me see that Alfred had good enough points!" Matthew joked.

"GOOD ENOUGH POINTS? OWCH! I thought you finally saw just how amazing I was!" Alfred pretended to lament. Even if it was true, Alfred was not oblivious to the fact that his personality was big enough to fill the whole room, and that often rubbed other countries the wrong way.

"Avez-vous aimer?" Francis inquired.

"Oui, j'aime lui plus en plus chaque fois qu'il vient près." Mathew said with a blush. Alfred didn't understand much of it, just yes and I love him, however their parents understood perfectly.

"Alright. You may have my son." Francis said to Alfred after a moment. Alfred lept to his feet and hugged his father. Usually Alfred didn't show much affection to either parent, what with Arthur being English by nature unaffectionate, and Alfred being slightly alarmed by the looseness of France, but he was just that happy. He hugged both fathers and kissed Matthew.

"You're your own you know, you're two independent and fully grown men!" Arthur sighed picking up the paper.

"What are you listening to Al?" Matthew said sitting in between his brother's legs on the bean bag chair. Alfred was plugged into his Ipod and he was reading for once. Like, an actual book. It's title was Feed and it looked like a si-fi which of course were Alfred's favorite.

"Cake." Alfred was completely immersed in his own world where people had the internet directly implanted in to their heads and they flew in hover cars. Although normally he'd be annoyed by his brother's inattention or just leave him to himself. Matthew thought that he'd have fun with his situation.

"Is that book any good?" asked Canada. "I mean, would I like it?" He turned to give his brother his full attention.

"I doubt you'd like it. Remember the narrative style in catcher in the rye? It's like that. The story's amazing but reading it is like having a conversation with Poland."

"Hey, wanna take a bath with me Al?"

"Sure, just let me finish this ch- wait what?" Alfred said looking up from his book.

"You already said you would!" Matthew clapped happily. "Hurry and finish the chapter, I'll start the bath!" And with that he scampered off to start the tub in the boy's bathroom.

Alfred sighed in exasperation. 'Well, that's my little pervert for you.' He texted Kiku to tell him the situation and to ask his advice.

**what if, I donno, I suddenly attack Matthew, and he hates me? I wanna take things slow but he's making it so hard. No pun intended :P**

**Alfred, you're thinking too much. You are too used to trying to think and plan things out to get the attention of the one you love. You have him so just enjoy it. It is the weekend after all. I will be enjoying myself as well. I put videocameras in the bathroom. Just Joking.**

Kiku was right. Alfred decided to take the traditional American approach: let the cards fall where they may and pick them up afterwords.

By the time he had finished the chapter, Matthew was already in the tub waiting for him to undress and join him. Alfred wanted to have a little fun while his brother's attention was on him. He stripped with satirical flourish and let the lights wash onto his slightly tanned skin. Matthew blushed. He didn't look so bad himself, Alfred thought. He was quite built, being a hockey player and all but he didn't look bulky at all. His waist was slender as well; he found getting into bath behind his brother. Mattie's hair was already wet and, pulled away from his face, Alfred noticed he didn't look as much like him as people said. His face was a lot softer and his nose was pointed, like Francis's and how could anyone mistake those beautiful violet eyes? Alfred held his brother tight. He was suddenly very glad that Canada didn't stand out much.

"A-Al!" Matthew let out a gasp. Alfred looked down, the boy was starting to rise. Alfred settled in the crook of his neck. After a moment he thoughtfully licked Matthew's neck.

"You taste like snow." He whispered and licked again. Matthew closed his eyes and blushed. "How is it that you smell like pancakes and wood but you taste like snow?" Alfred was now more curious than ever. "and I see your antler has grown since the last time we took a bath together." Matthew's blush deepened and his ears turned red. Alfred lifted his head from his brother's body and took a wash cloth from off the rack by the tub. Slowly and very gently he began to wash his brother with some fruity soap Papa had bought and the boys being boys never used. (an: whore bath (n): "wash what you're going to use, powder the rest" the boys don't take whore baths but they believe that with all the hair a man has, shampoo is good enough for the whole body.) the soap made small bubbles on the paler boy's skin. Had he not been afraid that ingesting the soap would give him diarrhea, he would have licked the wet flesh. Instead, America pleased himself by lifting Matthews leg, making him fall into the older boy, and washing it as far as he could before the water got in his way. His legs were deceivingly big. Alfred wanted to get a look at his ass too. Suddenly giddy that all of this was his, the American began to poke, stroke and rub the younger country, exploring his conquest. "W-w-hat are you doing?" Mathew was embarrassed now. He would have been lying to say that he hadn't wanted this to happen, he just was nervous. It took a lot to give yourself to the one you love, it wasn't like in the BL that the girls had shown him.

Alfred laughed. "Just looking."

"More like 'just touching'"

"Got a problem with that?" Canada shook his head. 'What could be so fascinating?' Alfred leaned in and told the younger one to bend over. Matthew did hesitantly. 'Here it comes' he flinched.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded through the bathroom. Alfred had struck Matthews butt and laughed. "ow you hosing son of a bitch! That fucking hurts!" Matthew said standing on his knees and clutching his cheeks.

It took a while for him to stop laughing but finally Alfred said "Everyone likes to be spanked." Matthew let the last of the pain subside. It wasn't really that bad. After the initial strike it was quite pleasant. Not wanting to get hit again though, Matthew didn't agree. (An: Alfred would like everyone to know: Matthew has a tattoo. It's really small. And I bet everyone knows what it's of. He got drunk with Prussia and you all know what happens when you get drunk with Prussia!)

Matthew, with some effort, faced his brother and grabbed his arm. Licking it gingerly he commented. "You taste like a pervert."

* * *

Afterwords. The two kissed happily and then spent the rest of the bath chatting happily and bathing eachother. And I don't wanna hear any disappointed fangirls out there, don't worry your "climax" is "coming" yes puns intended.

Thank you for reading! see you next time!


End file.
